Computer generated aircraft displays have become highly sophisticated and are used as primary flight displays to provide flight crews with real-time visual representations of flight management, navigation, and control information in a single, readily interpretable display. As a result, such displays have become effective visual tools for controlling aircraft, reducing pilot workload, increasing situational awareness, and improving overall flight safety.
Landing is typically the most demanding aspect of flight. During the landing approach, the pilot must evaluate if the aircraft may safely land or if the landing attempt should be aborted. The time allocated to this task is very limited given the airspeed of the aircraft and the typical or nominal reaction time of the pilot. The landing operation may be further complicated during low visibility or nighttime conditions. Although conventional display systems provide various types of information about the landing environment, such displays are typically not as helpful during landing situations, particularly in tasks such as anticipating and identifying airport lighting information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods with additional and/or more convenient flight information on an aircraft visual display during a landing operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.